Weremole
The Weremole is a legendary, animalistic mole-like creature and the titular main antagonist of the episode "Night of the Weremole" of Courage the Cowardly Dog. Its vocal sound effects were provided by the series' creator . History The Weremole, though nothing else known about him, is a vicious mole that might be the only creature being called or is the only one of its kind called "Weremoles", and it is simply on the prowl attacking its prey which is simply both rabbits and humans. In "Night of the Weremole", the Weremole came to the outskirts of the town of Nowhere, Kansas, and it killed and ate an innocent rabbit without warning, letter biting Muriel Bagge's hand while she was trying to feed the rabbit. Then she turned into a weremole because of the hand-biting. Eustace thinks there's mice in the house. Courage talks to the computer about how Muriel is a mole creature. Computer told Courage he has a weremole. They come out in the full moon and they have got a taste for rabbits and people. And if anyone is bitten by a weremole, anyone will become oneself. The cure to turn a cursed weremole back into a human is to get a little hair from the mole that bit anyone. Courage goes outside in a rabbit costume and the weremole bites Courage. It shows that dogs are immune to turn into weremoles. Eustace Bagge tries to hit Muriel the weremole with his mallet, but keeps missing. Courage got out of his rabbit costume and the weremole continued to bite Courage's rabbit costume. Courage carefully got a piece of his hair. Later Courage dropped the hair in Muriel's mouth, resulting in Muriel beginning to choke and quickly went back to her old self. Dr. Vindaloo turned into a weremole after he got bitten by Muriel when she turned into one. Dr. Vindaloo grabs Eustace in his jaws and then proceeds to swallow him alive and whole. The weremole was also seen in "Ball of Revenge" when it joined forces with the other villains gathered by the jealous Eustace Bagge to attack Courage. However Courage screamed loudly which caused a big chasm to open up causing it to fall to its death along with the other villains after getting into a clam to hide. Personality Wild and savage, the Weremole seeks only to feed on rabbits or humans in a gruesome tearing-and-shaking fashion. Once bitten by a weremole, the victim will mutate into one as well. They take on the hairy and violent characteristics of their attacker, as well as the inhumane nature. The only known cure is if they are fed a strand of hair from their infecting mole. However, this only works on humans and rabbits. When Courage was bitten by the weremole, he did not become one himself because he is a dog. The weremole's effects have been proven ineffective, therefore, Courage is impervious to this (although he still hates getting thrashed about). Gallery Weremole.jpg Courage & the Weremole.jpg The Weremole & Courage.jpg Courage the cowardly dog wallpaper by blacnarf-d61ye7i.png Trivia *When Courage was bitten by a Weremole, he is immune to this (although he still does not like getting thrashed about) because he is a canine and the Weremole's characteristics and transformation effects cannot work on canine animals (such as dogs and wolves). *It is arguable whether or not the Weremole is actually evil since it is a wild animal that is acting on instinct, and is mainly looking for food or defending itself. However, given that Eustace succeeded in contacting him to join the other villains in their attempt to kill Courage and he understood what they were going to do, it is likely that he is indeed evil and has at least some traces of sentient. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Mute Category:Vengeful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Ferals Category:Genderless Category:Parody/Homage Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Mutilators Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals